Robot
The Robots are enemies that appear in all versions of Rayman against Rabbids and Rayman against the more Rabbids . Appearances Rayman against the Rabbids In this game,among the many machines developed by the Rabbids to help them conquer the Crossroads of Dreams,we find robots resembling rabbits,whose size and armament varies from one model to another.They are much more formidable than most of their creators in terms of capacity for destruction and fighting spirit. There are two models of robots, very different from each other. But they have in common to be made of a dark gray metal and to have only one photoreceptor, round and red.The latter resembles CARL 500 (HAL 9000 in original version) in the 2001 Stanley Kubrick film , The Space Odyssey.They appear in mini-shooters, in which they attack Rayman alongside the Raving Rabbids. The first robot model has a round "head" surmounted by two large chimneys spewing black smoke, which imitate rabbit ears, and a steam locomotive whistle. He also has a "mouth" with an awful smile.He moves on two big legs, which are fixed on the sides of his "head". These legs are terminated by a leg with three clawed fingers,which improve their adhesion to the ground. The size of these robots is very variable, but it is still imposing,some being large enough to overlook a city. They are equipped with a homing missile launcher,which seems to be fixed on their back. Rayman can't damage these robots with his suction gunnor with its grapple, because they are protected by a powerful invisible force field. He must send their missiles back to them by hitting them with a suction cup.Missiles can cross the force field without problem. Three missile referrals are needed to get rid of most of the robots,except the largest,which must be hit eight times.Once defeated,the robots collapse with horrible squeaks and then explode. The second model of robot is small, with four legs ending in a claw with two clawed fingers.Those at the back are thicker than those at the front. They allow them to move very quickly, both on the ground and on walls and ceilings, like spiders . On their backs, they have a cannon and two small chimneys, placed not far from the rear legs. The barrel generates orange plasma balls. It only takes a few seconds to charge a projectile, and during the process, it shines while emitting a characteristic noise. Unlike the biped models, the quadruped models do not have a force field, and are therefore vulnerable to the vacuum gun and to the Rayman's grab. You have to shoot them three times to make them explode. If they are hit while their cannon is preparing a plasma ball, the charge is interrupted. In Rabbits don't like to be disturbed at night , Rayman discovers a disabled bipedal robot on a beach, surrounded by scalding. The barrels were used to make him a kind of protection around the legs. A large flying saucer is placed above the robot and sends a powerful electric shock to activate it. The robot stands slowly, and once its energy reserves are full, it leaves the enclosure of the scalds, which collapse behind it, and attacks Rayman . Further on the beach, in a passage framed by cliffs, two quadruped robots come to meet the hero. In The rabbits participated in the conquest of the West , Rayman must cross a typical Far West town overlooked by a titanic biped robot, posted in a desert area behind the town. He acts as boss of this mini-game. At the start, he was content to send missiles at elements of the background. He only targets the hero when he arrives at the end of the city, close enough to him. During his crossing of the city, Rayman deals with another bipedal robot of a more "reasonable" size and with some quadruped robots. In Rabbits like to dig galleries , when Rayman passes under a metallic opening on the ceiling, he looks up and sees a quadruped robot coming towards him. He backs up to prepare to welcome him, but being fast enough, it is possible to shoot him down before he finishes his descent. Another quadruped robot falls from this same opening shortly after the destruction of its fellow. In Rabbits sometimes use the sets of other games , Rayman is dealing with several bipedal robots. In particular, he must face three at the same time in the last zone, where the baby Globox's cage is located . Category:Characters Category:Characters from Rayman Raving Rabbids Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Robots